crusadapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Bruce Wayne
Bruce Wayne also known as the original Batman. Bruce was first introduced in Detective Comics 27. In the New 52 relaunch, Bruce has been made five years younger, though most of his history remains the same. Biography Early Childhood Bruce's only consort other than his parents as a young child was Thomas Elliot, though he did have another childhood friend Dawn Golden. Elliot was, like Bruce, from a rich and important family, one of the First Families of Gotham. However, when Elliot saw how much Bruce's parents cared for him, he secretly began to resent him. Dawn, too was of one of the First Families, the Golden Family. Bruce was descended from the two most important families, the Wayne Family and the Kane Family. Batman As a young child, Bruce's parents were shot dead by a criminal. This left Bruce in charge of Wayne Enterprises, making him a child billionare to be raised by his butler, Alfred Pennyworth. Bruce could not accept that his parents, important people, were murdered by a petty crook and believed the Court of Owls to be behind the attacks. His supsicions were furthered when he found a nest of owls in his attic. In a fit of rage, Bruce killed the owls and smashed their eggs. As Bruce grew older, he grew more bold and designed a plan to enact his vengeance on crime. Travelling around the world, several men trained Bruce to become the man he would. One such event, Bruce sought training from Henri DuCard, though he would have to prove himself to do so. When he single handedly defeated Henri's son, Morgan DuCard, Henri too trained Bruce. When he returned to Gotham, Bruce took up the dual identity of Batman to fight crime. His hunch proved correct and he was able to successfuly scare his opponents, making him an urban legend. For several years, Batman remained a myth, though he had regular contacts with Commisioner James Gordon and the rest of the GCPD. Though his intentions were good, Bruce's actions as Batman only spread out as a legend and those who did know of him thought him a criminal by taking the law into his own hands. Bruce's fame would grow to such an extent that eco-terrorist Ra's al Ghul would scout him out to become his successor. Bruce refused as being Ra's successor would mean that he would join the League of Assassins and would have to kill. Ra's would try to get Bruce to kill, but was unable to do so. Bruce nevertheless consumated with Ra's daughter, Talia al Ghul. The Justice League Later in his career Bruce would witness the deaths of John and Mary Grayson, known as the Flying Graysons. He would take their son, Richard Grayson, in as his legal ward. Richard originally thought this to be an act of popularity to maintain Bruce's good image to the public, but realized wrong when Bruce revealed his secret identity. Bruce then took him in as his sidekick, Robin, and together the two set out to stop Boss Zucco, the man who killed the Flying Graysons. The two would very much grow a father-son bond and care for each other as such. This would lead to Bruce adopting Richard as his legal son. Barbara Gordon would adopt the persona of Batgirl to assist the duo of Batman and Robin in their fight against crime. However, for a while she would become Oracle after the Joker would shoot her in the back and temporarily paralyze her. As Richard grew older, his relationship with Bruce tensed. The two later had a falling out and Richard abandoned the Robin identity and became Nightwing. During this time Bruce took in a second child, Jason Todd, who he trained to become the second Robin. Like with Richard, Bruce and Jason would grow a father-son bond, but it would be ended abruptly when Jason would be murdered at the hands of the Joker. With more sorrow and regret in his life due to the death of Jason, Bruce became more ruthless in his crusade against evil. Eventually the caped crusader would come across a Parademon, however, the creature escaped but Bruce found another pursuer of it Hal Jordan the Green Lantern. Initially Hal was shocked at Batman being real and wondered what powers he had. Nevertheless, the two would become good friends. Bruce would be joined by Superman, Wonder Woman, Barry Allen the Flash, and Victor Stone in a fight against the parademons. Their fight culminated in a battle against the evil god Darkseid. Following, the group would be known publically as the Justice League. Tim Drake would eventually make himself Bruce's third Robin, agaisnt the dark knight's intentions. After Tim's father died, Bruce would adopt Tim as his own son. Rot In Purgatory Bruce would later find that Ra's al Ghul's own daughter, Nyssa, killed him. In order to ensure that Ra's would not return, Bruce took and cremated the body of his enemy so that a Lazarus Pit would not help him in ressurection. Bruce also discovers that Talia has disavowed her love for him, but continues to call him her beloved. Bruce's fear that the League will attempt to destroy Gotham again is averted when Nyssa is assassinated. Bruce would later start investigating a plot involving Man-Bat, only to discover Talia al Ghul to be behind it. To distract him from the plot, Talia revealed that Bruce had fathered a son with her, Damian Wayne. Bruce would eventually grow tired of Damian's arrogant attitude and would lash out at the child. Damian would later return to Talia. The Club of Heroes then reunited, with Batman realizing that the Batmen of All-Nations had died out following his departure. The Club of Heroes was then attacked by the Black Glove, hoping to kill Batman themselves. Bruce survived the encounter, but soon found out that Thomas Elliot, Hush, had set out to kill him. Bruce once again survived the attack, but discovered that Hush had altered his face so that it looked just like Bruce's. Simon Hurt, a member of the Black Glove then launched his next attack on Batman and attacked Bruce in the Batcave, defeating him. Bruce would then again be met by Talia and Damian who revealed that Ra's al Ghul was trying to ressurect himself using Damian's body. While Bruce is unable to prevent Ra's from returning once again, Bruce does successfully manage to stop Ra's from inheriting Damian's body. Bruce manages to best his foe once more, though he fails in having Ra's gain a new body. Bruce would later return, finding out his girlfriend Jezebel Jet to be behind the Black Glove. In rage, Bruce revealed to Jezebel the truth of her past and set out to stop Simon Hurt. Hurt then claimed to be Bruce's father, Thomas Wayne, before Bruce attacked him in a helicopter which then exploded. Bruce thought Hurt dead and returned to Wayne Manor to rest, but was interrupted by Superman, who requested his help in a case involving the evil god Darkseid. Bruce took the Radion Bullet that Darkseid used in the case and found that Granny Goodness had infiltrated the Justice League. Before he could do anything about it, though, Goodness trapped Bruce and attempted to make clones out of him, most of which were unsuccessful. Bruce then found a cosmic gun and took the radion bullet and broke his no-gun rule on Darkseid, calling the evil god a once in a lifetime exception. While he hit Darkseid, he would be hit by the Omega Sanction, which would transport Bruce back to the past, full of Omega Energy. Timetraveller In the past Bruce would end up in the period following the Ice Age, despite forcing himself to become amnesic so that he would not destroy the world with his Omega Energy, he began to leave clues for the Batman Family to investigate. Bruce is attacked by neandrathals led by Vandal Savage and barely escapes with his life and is given his utility belt by a younger neandrathal. Using the pelt of a giant bat, Bruce manages to escape Savage by jumping through a waterfall which transports him further in times. Arriving in Puritian Gotham, Bruce instinctively sets out and becomes a hero. He saves a woman named Annie from a tentacled monster and takes the name Mordecai and joins Nathaniel Wayne, his own ancestor, and tries to build a life for himself at the Gotham Colony, despite being amnesic. Nathaniel, being a witch-hunter, discovers that Annie is a witch and hangs her for her "crimes" and Bruce is unable to save her, with Annie cursing the Wayne Family, Bruce is once again catapulted further into time. Being thought the Black Pirate, Bruce is captured by Edward Teach, Blackbeard, in the Pirate ages. Teach demands that Bruce show him the treasures of the primitive Bat-People, who unknown to Wayne is actually Vandal Savage's tribe and Wayne himself became known as Barbatos. Jack Loggins a young member of Teach's crew take him to the Black Pirate's treasures, together the two disposed of Blackbeard and Loggins takes Bruce to the Black Pirate's cave. At the cave Bruce's memories are stirred by seeing his own cape and cowl, he makes Jack write of his memories before they fade. Bruce puts these events into a box marked by a bat symbol to be entrusted into the Wayne Family. Bruce then once again dissapears into the timeline, ending up in the Wild Wild West where he becomes a masked gunfighter, despite not using guns. Recognizing Vandal Savage as the caveman who invented the myth of him being Barbatos, he targets his operations. Bruce quickly uncovers the fact that Savage has hired bounty hunger Jonah Hex to kill him. After stopping Savage and his own ancestor, cultist Thomas Wayne I from taking the journal of Jack Loggins, Bruce takes the journal himself. Just as he gets it he is shot by Jonah Hex and once again shot into the future. Bruce arrives in Gotham just after his own parents are murdered, he fashions himself as an inspector and investigates the death's of his own families, all the while trying to recover his own memories. He ends up trailing a woman named Marsha to the Black Glove, led by none other than Thomas Wayne I who intends on sacrificing him to Barbatos, despite actually being Barbatos. Bruce steals the ritual's time machine to escape through time once more. Bruce sends himself to the end of time where his memories return in full and he finally solves the mystery, he realizes that he had himself blanked his memories to stop Darkseid's plot of him unleashing Omega Energy on the world. To do so, he realizes, Darkseid used his servant the Hyper-Adapter who was to summon the energy inside Wayne but was unable to complete it's task and Bruce wiped his memories and he was not detected by the Hyper-Adapter. The Hyper-Adapter confronts Bruce at the end of the world and attacks him. Bruce, realizing that the Justice League will take him to the present, allows the Hyper-Adapter to defeat him and possess him. The Justice League takes him to the present, Bruce has his heart shut down to let the Omega Energy dissipate so that the Hyper-Adapter cannot destroy the world. His heart is then restarted, prompting him to once again don the suit of Batman and he returned to Gotham to defeat Simon Hurt, whom he has realized to be Thomas Wayne I. Batman Incorporated When Bruce returned to Gotham City, he watched as his sons, Richard and Damian, defeated Simon Hurt as Batman and Robin. He then decided to let Richard stay as Batman, for the time being, as he launched his program called Batman Incorporated. Before leaving to go to Japan to train Mister Unknown to become the Batman of Japan, Batman would finish up loose ends with Dawn Golden. Batman would then go to Japan and train Mister Unknown and make him the Batman of Japan. He would then head to Tinasha and instruct David Zavimbe to become Batwing, the Batman of the Democratic Republic of Congo. he would then incorporate the entire Club of Super-Heroes into the project. Bruce would then reconcile with Selena Kyle and the two would be attacked by a foe called the Bedbug, Bruce would, nevertheless, defeat Bedbug. Thomas Elliot, who had been posing around as Bruce while the latter was missing, would be attacked by Jane Doe. Bruce would save Elliot from Jane Doe, but not before the latter would cut off Elliot's face to ensure that Elliot never pose as Bruce again.Batman Incorporated would then be attacked by an organization called the Leviathan, which Bruce found Talia al Ghul to be in charge of, angered that Damian chose Richard over her. Justice League International Bruce then found out that the Joker had started killing again, after a long absence, this time changing his MO so that he kills nude, prompting Batman to question himself if he knows everything about the Joker. Bruce would start a relationship with a journalist around this time, Charlotte Rivers and Mayor Hady would make Batman an outlaw, due to him believing Batman to be bad for his reputation. Bruce later found that the Joker had escaped Arkham via the Dollmaker, who had cut off the criminals face and left it in the asylum. People would begin to believe that the Batman killed the Joker and the criminal would gain a cult following, which began to attack Batman. This caused Bruce to delay his hunt for the Joker and head for the Dollmaker, while he was unable to catch the Dollmaker, he did find the Dollmaker dealing with the Penguin, via a cliant named Raju. Bruce then discovred that there would be unexpected legal ramifications that would come with Batman Incorporated and to get his mind off them he investigated a prison riot at Arkham Asylum. He would discover a villain called the White Rabbit giving criminals a fear toxin that made them immune to fear and extremely strong like Bane, before passing out. Bruce would track this toxin down to a Joker with a face, only to find out it was Clayface. The White Rabbit would then defeat Bruce, but was unable to unmask him. Bruce would track the toxin down to the Scarecrow who would give Bruce the same toxin. Superman would then arrive and fight the hulked out Batman and the ensuing punch would cause Batman's heartbeat to stop. Bruce would then discover a series of murders on politicians that would lead him to the Iceberg Lounge, he would find the killer to be a shapeshifter named Snakeskin. Bruce would connect these events to the Dollmaker when he would find Raju dead. When he infiltrated the Iceberg Lounge to catch Snakeskin, he found the criminal stabbing Charlotte Rivers, who was then dumped into ice by Jill Hampton. The United Nations would then create the Justice League International to fight a robot in Peru, this news would make curious and he would join the team, despite the UN not knowing. The UN, would, however, find out after the failed fight against the robot. The Night of Owls Bruce and Damian found it hard to work with each other, with Damian being more accustomed to Richard's style of fighting. Bruce then shocked Damian by telling him that like Richard and Tim, he will have to earn his trust as being his only biological son means nothing to him. The mistrust between the two caused Damian to defect to Morgan DuCard in the latter's quest against evil. Bruce was then attacked by a villain named the Talon. The assassin eventually managed to trick Bruce and locked him up in a maze where the Court of Owls were operating. The Talon, William Cobb, then snuck up behind Bruce and attacked him. Cobb would then attempt to kill Bruce in front of the Court of Owls, but ended up pushing him to his limit causing Bruce to retaliate and beat Cobb to a bloody pulp. Bruce then proceeded to escape the Court of Owls's lair. Relationships The Three Sons of Batman Richard Grayson The First Son of Batman, Bruce's first adopted child and the heir to Wayne Enterprises. Richard has been described by O.M.A.C as the one that Bruce cares for the most. Richard looks up to Bruce as his father and respects him more than anything. While Richard fights crime with a free spirit, something Bruce does not approve of, the two despite their differences still acknowledge themselves as father and son. He is the First Son of Batman. When Bruce went missing, he believed that Gotham would not need a Batman and that Nightwing could carry the torch, however, to save Gotham, Richard became Batman. Bruce was visually impressed when Richard became Batman, realizing that Richard truly believes himself the heir of Batman. The two reconciled as following Bruce's "demise", Richard became extremely violent in his methods, much like Bruce. His tenure as Batman made him realize how much like Bruce he truly was and how much of a father figure Bruce actually was to him. Jason Todd The Second Son of Batman, Bruce's second Robin as well as his second adopted son. Jason's fighting style as Robin, brutal, would accustom Bruce. That is until it got suicidal, their relationship only went downhill from that point and their father-son bond began to weaken. After the bond was abruptly broken by Jason's death, Bruce became far more brutal in his methods, feeling that he failed his responsibilities to his son. Jason's return would cause friction between the two, with Jason becoming the murdering Tim Drake Bruce's third Robin and third adopted son. Much like Richard, Tim looks up to Bruce as his father and respects him more than anything in the world. Tim picked up in Bruce's footsteps by looking to become the world's greatest detective. When Damian Wayne became Robin, Tim cut off his ties with Richard and the rest of the Batman Family and became Red Robin. He too, like Richard, had a heartfelt reconciliation with Bruce upon the latter's return, but unlike Richard, refused to be cut off of emotion. He is the Third Son of Batman. Damian Wayne While Damian Wayne is Bruce's only biological son, he does not share the same remorse for villains that Bruce does. Raised to be a killer by his mother, Talia al Ghul, Damian Wayne originally sought out to become the second Robin by proving himself by killing. Bruce strongly dissaproved of Damian and the constant nagging of the child caused Bruce to lash out. Eventually when Dick returns to being Nightwing, Bruce takes Damian in as his Robin. Bruce attempts to bond with Damian as he had done with the Three Sons, but fails. Bruce's extreme brutality, harsh words and uncaring attitude causes Damian to reveal he prefers working with Dick. Bruce in turn reveals that he does not trust Damian and the latter will have to earn his trust. Commisioner Gordon Batman's relationship with Commisioner Gordon is a curious one. Batman, due to his initial wanted status, prefers to talk to Gordon only when the bat-signal is launched, not talking to others such as Harvey Bullock. While the two trust each other, they prefer to not be seen with each other. After Batman is made a part of the Justice League International, Batman is able to "team-up" with the GCPD. Enemies * Joker - The Batman's arch-enemy. The Joker is the complete opposite of the Batman and his one goal is to get the Batman to murder somebody. * Penguin - A collector who wishes to collect the Batman. Despite being rich like Bruce in reality, the Penguin is actually a dangerous criminal who controls a large portion of Gotham's undworld. * Two-Face - Once an ally of Batman, before half of his face was scarred, Harvey Dent was the District Attorney of Gotham City. After the mob scarred his face, he became Two-Face with a hatred for Batman. * Riddler - A man whose only goal in life is to find out the identity of Batman and being unable to do so troubles him a great deal. * Thomas Elliot - Otherwise known as Hush or Tommy, Elliot wished to murder his abusive parents and become a rich and wealthy orphan. Upon hearing that what he desired had happened to Bruce, he began to hate the latter to the point of becoming a murder to try and kill him. * Simon Hurt - The leader of the Black Glove. Hurt organized the plan to try and kill Batman and succeeded in putting Bruce out of action for a whole year. * Mr. Freeze - A former scientist who became a cyborg to try and find the cure to save his comatose wife, when looking for money to fund the cure, Freeze became an enemy of Batman. * Bane - Most famous for being successfuly single handedly putting Batman out of action, though unlike Simon Hurt, he did not intend to kill Bruce. He rather put him out of action by breaking his back. * Poison Ivy - A woman with an obsession with plants, she was looking to destroy Gotham and replace it with a large jungle. * Ra's al Ghul - While originally looking to use Bruce as his heir, upon learning that Bruce would not kill, Ra's condemned Bruce and the two became mortal enemies. * Jason Todd - Originally Jason Todd, the second Robin and the Second Son of Batman, after being killed by the Joker, Todd was revived by Talia al Ghul through the Lazarus Pit. His exposure to the Pit made him insane and turned him into the criminal Red Hood.